


The Machinations of a New Player in GGO.

by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme



Category: Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet (Video Game)
Genre: Also doesn't win the ArFA-Sys, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protagonist is female, itsuki just... never existed., will also feature the dlcs but this time they make sense in when they happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme
Summary: A new player has arrived in GGO. Invited by an old friend from her childhood who just so happens to be pretty experienced. As well as rather well known by the top ranking players. However, given that she's new, it's no surprise that she's killed without so much as being able to fire her weapon once in the tournament going on at the time.
Relationships: Takamine Momiji | Kureha/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Machinations of a New Player in GGO.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of my sibling who just started the game. Her reasoning being that she wanted to see the story in a much more practical manner. As well as not see her character be treated as a literal carbon copy of the main character, Kirito. Given that she started the game, this work will be updated accordingly as she progresses (or whenever I think she's made sufficient progress and I have the time to do aforementioned update).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back and did some heavy revisions at the behest of my sister. That said, please enjoy.

Laura frowned as she fully materialized in GGO. Ever since she was killed by Kirito in that tournament that Kureha roped her into, the thought of GGO left a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn't because she lost the tournament. Getting killed, or losing, in a game is just par for the course. No matter what game that might be. That said, it was what happened after she was killed that served as the cause for her dislike of GGO. As Laura slowly walked towards the massive apartment building on the far side of the plaza, her thoughts drifted to the previous day. When she found that ArFA-Sys, Laura had felt an intense joy - a feeling that, quite honestly, she hadn't felt for a long time. She didn't fully know why. Only that, for a brief moment, she felt as though everything happening to her wouldn't be so bad. But that moment had been short lived. Because that was when she had been killed. 

Naturally, Laura felt furious that she had been killed. It took some work but had managed to push that anger to the back of her mind. Reminding herself that it's just a game. That there would be another time and place. However, that work was put to the test when she was approached by Kirito at what Kureha called 'the Governors Office'. He chose invite her to a 'celebration party' that he and his girlfriend were hosting. Claiming that they 'fought well'. Something the almost made Laura scoff. But she bit back the urge to do so. Kirito also explained that Laura had an 'aura' about her that intrigued him. Which supposedly prompted the invitation.

Of course, Kureha readily agreed. Which gave Laura the impression that Kureha possibly admired the black haired player. It certainly seemed like it given Kureha's hurried, whispered, explanation of how famous he apparently is in GGO. A part of Laura wanted to decline. Claim that she had another engagement that required her attention. But, much to her dismay, Kureha proved too quick for her and agreed for the both of them. 

Like any social gathering, Laura remained far off to the side. Keen to avoid any and all conversation if she could. Surprisingly, it proved to be rather difficult feat for her. Because seemingly every member of Kirito's little group, almost all of them a woman, made a pointed effort to bring Laura into their conversation. Despite her fake smile and equally fake friendly attitude when she declined. Thankfully, as much as Laura hated to admit, Kirito stepped in and asked Laura to speak with him in private. To which Laura agreed then promptly logged out as soon as the two of them were alone. 

Back in the present, as Laura slowed to a stop in front of the apartment building, she took a moment to look up. Mildly curious as to how many player homes were housed in the towering structure. Then looked in front of her at the faded black metal door that marked the entrance. When she reached out to the door, everything around her darkened for a moment. Then quickly lightened. She blinked a few times before surveying her surroundings. It seemed that she was now in her room. A sparsely decorated room complete with a simple metal bed adorned with white sheets. As well as a TV with two couches resting in front of it. In truth, it was more than she had been expecting. But she wouldn't complain. Honestly, she would have been fine with just the bed and window next to her. 

"It's about time that you showed up!" The familiar voice of Kureha rang in Laura's ears. It sounded worried with a definitive undertone of annoyance. When Laura turned to face Kureha, she noticed the pink-haired woman stood behind her. Hands on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face. "What was with you yesterday? You didn't have to disappear like that, you know." The way Kureha spoke didn't inspire much confidence in Laura. Especially since she didn't particularly feel like talking. To her knowledge, she and Kureha rarely had these sorts of conversation. Wherein Kureha revealed that she knew something had been bothering Laura. 

It's a skill that, at the moment, Laura really wished Kureha didn't have. Whether it be simply forgotten or lost over time would have been fine. Though, in truth, it would be impossible for such wishful thinking. Laura knew that Kureha is nothing if not stubborn in that way. Laura sighed and crossed her arms. Ignoring the strange sensation of fabric that danced across her senses. Being able to feel her outfit in a game was something that she never expected. "I don't want to talk about it." Laura replied in a simple yet dismissive tone. Although they're close friends, neither of them have spoken in years. Given that, Laura felt as though it had been longer. Aside from her stubbornness, who knows how much Kureha really changed. It's probably why Laura found herself looking off to her right, out the window at the sprawling city outside. 

"Ha, you're not getting out of this that easy. If it's because you-"

"I'm fine, now what is it you need?" Laura replied, but she already suspected the answer. Most likely Kureha wanted help again. If that were the case, then she supposed she didn't mind. However, if she wanted Laura to talk to Kirito, then that would be out of the question. Speaking with that man is the last thing that Laura wanted to do. 

"Well..." Kureha began, but not after giving Laura a hard stare, "It turns out that item from the tournament, the ArFA-Sys, is incomplete. There's these parts scattered all over GGO that we need to collect to actually see what it's capable of. Do you think you could give a hand?" Laura was unable to bite back a quiet scoff at the explanation. "There's no telling what might be guarding those parts. So having an extra set of hands in a dungeon or out in the fields wouldn't hurt." Kureha explained slowly. As if unsure of how to phrase her request without implying something. But Laura already suspected what that might be, "I can tell you're mad about what happened yesterday. If it helps, I'll even treat you to something nice after we finish finding all those parts, deal?"

The offer sounded quite uncharacteristic of Kureha. Which Laura found somewhat concerning, more than anything. Usually, Kureha would attach a long tangent to the offer. Typically along the lines of hurriedly explaining that it wasn't anything personal. Nor doing it out of a sense of feeling indebted. But Kureha didn't say anything afterward. Instead, she remained silent. Staring at Laura expectantly. After a moment, Laura sighed. "Alright. But only this one time. After that, you'll have to find someone else to help if it's anything to do with that man."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any criticism, then please leave a review letting me know! (~˘▾˘)~


End file.
